


Straight up Dirty

by KatsuDaddy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Secret Santa, Smut, Some Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuDaddy/pseuds/KatsuDaddy
Summary: While at a party, a man decides to try and flirt with Yuuri, not knowing he was already married. Yuuri decides it isn't a big deal and goes on with his night. But once they get home, Viktor has a punishment for him...





	Straight up Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder I am not the greatest smut writer so it won't be the best

Drinks were passed around the room as the noise increased. It was normal for Chris's parties to be loud, but they never got this loud or this drunk. A man who used to be Chris's friend before Viktor stumbled around the room with a drink in his hand. He looked around The room, looking for more people to harass. Yuuri stood beside Viktor, talking with Phichit. "So do you know what your gonna do for your program next season?" He asked. Phichit shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't decided yet". Yuuri nodded. "There's still a couple months left". As Phichit walked away from Yuuri with Chris, the drunk friend Tyler, wondered up to Yuuri. "H-Hey b-beau *hic* tif-ful". Yuuri blushed. "U-Um .....hey?" Yuuri replied. Tyler leaned up against Yuuri with a drink in his hand. "D-Did it h-hurt when y-you f-fell from h-he-heaven?" He asked, his voice a drunken slur. His hand slowly slipped down Yuuri's back, gently squeezing Yuuri's ass. Yuuri's face shined all sorts of red as he felt it. "U-Um sir?..."Yuuri mumbled. Tyler gently put a finger to Yuuri's lips and started luring him towards the bathroom. "I-I'll show you what I want..."Tyler mumbled and squeezed his ass again. Yuuri closed his eyes in fear, only opening them as he felt the body being pulled away. "V-Viktor?" Yuuri said with a blush appearing on his face. Viktor had a stern glare as he pulled Tyler away and shoved him away. Yuuri held his breath as he watched. The two older men had a small argument, but it ended quickly and Viktor turned back to Yuuri. "Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" Viktor asked quickly as he walked Yuuri over to a table, sitting him down. Yuuri blushed lightly. "H-He scared m-me a l-little, but I-I'm fine n-now" Yuuri said. Viktor nodded, still with a stern gaze. "I see" He mumbled and turned back, looking at the crowd. Tyler was still trying to flirt with other guests, but he never succeeded. People either pushed him away, told him to leave, and the last one even had to call security.

The night ended rather quickly, and the room of people slowly faded from fifty to maybe twelve. Yuuri and Viktor walked away from the dance floor and Viktor grabbed their coats. "Fun?" Viktor asked Yuuri. Yuuri nodded, zipping up his jacket that was one of Viktor's old ones. "It was fun, I can't wait for the next season to start". Viktor smiled and took his lovers hand, the two of them leaving the room and going to their hotel. They drove in a comfortable silence, Yuuri leaning his head up against Viktor's side as they drove. They pulled up to the hotel, and Yuuri hoped out. "Is there anything else you wanted to do tonight?" Yuuri asked, waiting for Viktor to get out of the car. Viktor got out and locked the doors. "There is, but it's a surprise" He responded.Yuuri nodded shyly, holding Viktor's hand and walked to the entrance. It was starting to get dark out, so the lobby of the hotel was almost empty, making the atmosphere tenser. Viktor had a small smirk as he lead Yuuri to the elevator.The doors of the elevator closed and Viktor pressed the button for the fourth floor. The elevator pinged and started lifting them up. Heavy air stayed between the two as they were lifted up to their floor. The elevator stopped and opened the doors. Viktor smirked at Yuuri and took his hand, leading Yuuri down the hall to their room. Viktor took the key from Yuuri's back pocket and unlocked the room. Yuuri swallowed heavily, knowing what was gonna happen. He didn't quite know if he was more nervous or excited about it though. He slowly walked into the dark room and turned on the lights, Viktor following him in. Viktor eyes drifted down Yuuri's backside as he closed the door.

. So what are we gonna do tonight?" Yuuri asked shyly. Viktor's eyes had moved to Yuuri's ass. "Oh, I think you know what I want to do tonight~" He purred. Yuuri shivered and turned around to look at Viktor. "W-What do y-you mean b-by that?" He stuttered. "You'll find out later, I'm going to go shower real quick" Viktor said. Yuuri blinked. "Really?" He asked and Viktor nodded. "I want to be clean, you know how I hate any body odor Yuuri" Viktor replied and walked to the bathroom, tapping Yuuri's bum as he walked by.

Yuuri nodded and turned back to the bed. He sat down and pulled out his phone. Yuuri had no chance to look at it as Viktor wrapped his arms around him. "I told you I was going to shower and you didn't follow?" Viktor whined. Yuuri blushed and turned to him. "I-I d-". Yuuri was stopped as Viktor pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't worry about it love, you can make up for it while you make up for tonight as well" He said. Yuuri tilted his head. "Make up for tonight?". Viktor smirked at him,but it slowly turned into a glare. "That man was touching you and I didn't like it". Yuuri blushed a little. "I don't think either of us liked it either Vitya" Yuuri replied using Viktor's special nickname. Viktor smirked and ran his hand slowly down Yuuri's side. "You know I don't like other people touching my Yuuri..." Viktor said lowly. Yuuri's body had a physical reaction to Viktor's words. He nodded shyly.

Viktor slowly dragged his hands to Yuuri's waist and held it tightly. "And you know exactly what Im gonna do about it don't you?" Viktor asked, slowly moving them towards the bed. Yuuri blushed and closed his eyes, nodding. "Speak to me Yuuri" Viktor said and pushed him onto the bed. Yuuri blushed and yelped. "Y-Yes Viktor". Viktor smirked and looked down at Yuuri. He pushed his hand back up Yuuri and slowly dragged it back down. Viktor rubbed his thumb against Yuuri's nipple and got a soft whine in return.  
"Does that feel good Yuuri?" Viktor purred as he kept touching Yuuri. Yuuri nodded and bit the inside of his lip. "Do I have to tell you again? Speak" Viktor ordered and Yuuri blushed more. "Y-Yes...i-it feels g-good...". Viktor moved his hands down Yuuri's stomach and to his thighs. "Yuuri? can I take these off?" He asked, tugging at Yuuri's pants. Yuuri nodded shyly and Viktor yanked them off. Yuuri blushed brightly and opened his eyes, looking down. Viktor smirked at him, rubbing at Yuuri's small hard on. "How did you get this Hmm?" Viktor asked and waited for Yuuri to answer. Yuuri kept blushing as he watched. "U-Uh...

Viktor slipped Yuuri's underwear off and smirked, Yuuri's member popping free. Yuuri blushed and looked away again. Viktor smirked at Yuuri. "Don't be shy now..." He said and grabbed Yuuri's hard member and began stroking it, smirking as pre-cum leaked out of the tip. "Does this feel good Yuuri?~" He asked. "I-It does..."Yuuri mumbled and took a couple peeks at Viktor. "Oh does it? How does this feel?~". Viktor leaned down and licked the tip. Yuuri yelped and his body jumped. Viktor smirked, palming his erection gently. "You're so cute Yura" He said and started moving it into his mouth, sucking gently. Yuuri covered his mouth with his hands, trying to hold back his noises as Viktor pushed his head down deeper."Let them out Yura~ I want to hear your cute voice begging for me~"

Yuuri blushed and closed his eyes tightly, slowly starting to moan as Viktor deep throated him."Vitya~ N-Not so f-fast" Yuuri mumbled softly as he covered his face with his hand. Viktor smirked at him and pulled his mouth away from Yuuri for a second, pushing two fingers against Yuuri's mouth. "Suck" Viktor demanded and went back to sucking Yuuri off. Yuuri blushed and slowly opened his mouth. Viktor pushed his fingers in and Yuuri hesitantly began sucking on them. The two of them continued this for a couple of minutes until Viktor's fingers were nice and slick. Viktor pulled them away from Yuuri and smirked, pushing them against Yuuri's pink hole. Yuuri's eyes shot open as Viktor pushed the first one in. "W-What is t-that?" Yuuri gasped as Viktor moved the finger around. "I-It's something to make this a little more gentle on you Moy Lubov" Viktor chuckled. Yuuri bit his lip as the second finger entered him, the two pushing deep into him and curling up every now and then.

Viktor pulled his mouth and fingers away from Yuuri and sat up, removing his jacket and shirt. Yuuri blushed as he stared. Viktor then took of his pants but left his underwear on,his hard erection pressed tightly in between his skin and the soft fabric. "See something you like?~" Viktor smirked as he noticed Yuuri starring. Yuuri blushed and looked up to him. "U-Uh...y-yeah.." He blushed. Viktor smirked and slid Yuuri's shirt off. "That's good" Viktor mumbled and leaned in to kiss Yuuri, his erection pushing against Yuuris now wet hole.

"Don't forget this is a punishment...so I won't be going easy on you" Viktor said to Yuuri and took his boxers off, pushing against Yuuri. Yuuri blushed and nodded. "Remember the safe word?" Viktor asked, pushing the tip in. Yuuri's inhaled quickly and nodded again. "B-Blue...s-snapping f-fingers" He replied earning a smirk from Viktor. "Good boy~".

Viktor slowly started pushing in,groaning at how tight Yuuri still was. He started thrusting without giving Yuuri a chance to react, moans spilling from both of them. "V-Viktor~" Yuuri moaned softly as he gripped the sheets. Viktor smirked as he sped up, sweat starting to from of his forehead. "W-What Yura?" He mumbled and watched Yuuri. Yuuri blushed and turned to look away. Viktor frowned and grabbed his chin, forcing Yuuri to look at him as he sped up even more, the sound of skin slapping together filled the room. Yuuri blushed as he stared into Viktors eyes. "I-It feels r-really g-good" He mumbled and blushed. "Oh r-really?" Viktor replied and slapped his hips against Yuuri. Yuuri let out a loud moan and covered his mouth, blushing. 

Viktor watched Yuuri and he kept going, getting faster and harder. Viktor bit down on his lip and grabbed Yuuri's wrists, pinning them above his head. As soon as Yuuri's hands were away from his mouth, moans poured out of him like a faucet. "How's it feel now Yura?" Viktor asked, going as fast and hard as he could. All he got out of Yuuri was more moans and gasps, in too much pleasure to even form words. Viktor continued in Yuuri for almost another thirty minutes until he came inside of Yuuri. Yuuri moaned as loud as he could and came over his and Viktor's stomachs.

Viktor slowly slowed down and pulled out of Yuuri, the cum slowly spilling from him. "Did you learn your lesson?" He asked Yuuri. Yuuri nodded and tried sitting up. "Y-Yeah...I know..". Viktor chuckled and helped his lover sit up. "I bet your gonna be sore for the nest three weeks" He chuckled and Yuuri pouted, giving him a playful nudge. "Oh shut it, that means you don't get any for three weeks".

Viktor smiled and and walked to the bathroom with Yuuri. "Sure..."


End file.
